Fight for me !
by imaboutthatlife
Summary: Noah And Mercedes Dated ? Say what ! ? But than lost touch After Mercy found her A new man. Will Mercy and Noah Ever Get back together ? Noah did said he will Fight for her Who Will it Be Sam Or Noah ? Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

This idea Popped in my head and i just had to write it

Summary: Noah and Mercy were the it couple back in high school but soon college came in the way and broke that up Now its few years later And they Are both 23 years old Story is in new york first chapter takes place at a coffee shop

* * *

Noah: Mercedes Jones

Mercy: Turns around and smiles Noah Puck Puckerman

Noah: Damn I cant believe its you How long has it been

Mercy: Aha same here and i dont know But i know its been a while

Noah: Damn Well you are looking good his eyes rack over her body( red pencil skirt white blouse and red Platform heels)

Mercy: Well thank you Noah you aint looking to bad your self

Noah: I know huh

Somebody comes out of nowhere and hugs mercy from behind and kisses her neck

Sam: Hey baby sorry im late

Mercy: hey Babe its cool

Sam: Who is this

Mercy: Oh this is my old friend noah from high school Noah this is my Fiance Sam

Noah: (old friend Huh Hmm) Hello sam

Sam: Hi

Mercy: Feels the tenison Well sorry to cut this little reniuon short But we have somewhere we need to be so we will keep in touch hands him her card it was nice seeing you

Noah: Of course Bye Cedes bye sam

Mercy & Sam: Bye

**Mercy and Sam in the car**

Sam: Old friend

Mercy: Who Noah ?

Sam: Well who else

Mercy: yes

Sam: The way he was looking at you didnt seem like just friends

Mercy: cant we not start this now

Sam: Start what Cedes !

Mercy: Omg really its just a nickname

Sam: That i never heard anyone call you

Mercy: Uh Whatever

Sam: So whats the background between you too

Mercy: I tell you when we get home okay

Sam: Mhmmm

**At dinner with Kurt and Blaine **

Kurt: Sees Mercy and Sam walking over and he whispers to blaine something is up

Blaine: Whispers back how would you know

Kurt: Just look at them you can tell they are not them selfs something must of happened

Mercy: Hey you guys

Kurt & Blaine: Hello

Sam: Hi

Blaine: Feels the tension Lets eat shall we

Kurt: Yes Mercy you are sitting with me

Mercy: great

Sam: Guess im sitting with Blaine

Blaine: Yep

Kurt: So how was you guys day

Mercy: Ugh eventful

Sam: Crappy since 30 mins ago

Kurt: Mhmm Mercy Can you go with me to the bathroom

Mercy: Sure

**While Mercy and Kurt** **are in the bathroom**

Blaine: So whats up with you two

Sam: Before we got here and i went to go pick Mercy from the coffee shop i saw her talking to this guy so i go up their and hug her from behind and kiss her on her neck all i know is his name is Noah

Blaine: Puckerman ?

Sam: Yeah

Blaine: Oh

Sam: What do you know

Blaine; Im going to have her tell you

Sam: Blaine

Blaine: it isnt my business soo

Sam: Ugh

**Meanwhile in the bathroom**

Kurt: What happen with you and sam

Mercy: Nothing

Kurt; Mercedes i known you since elementary so what happen

Mercy: Ugh fine today while i was waiting for sam to pick me up i ran into Noah

Kurt: Noah Puckerman Your Ex boyfriend

Mercy: Nods and when me and him start talking sam comes up out of nowhere and hugs and kisses my neck Than i Introduce them and their is tension between sam and noah So i tell him it was nice see him and give him my card so he can call or text me

Kurt: Really Mercedes So your telling me That sam doesnt know the history bewteen you and Noah

Mercy: Nope

Kurt: Dang Mercy

Mercy: I know and i know sam is pissed because i havent told him about me and noah and i know he is going to be mad

Kurt: well No duh

Mercy: ugh Not helping but i told sam that i would tell him everything when we get home

Kurt: You better tell him everything

Mercy: I will So can we go and eat now

Kurt: Yep

**They go back to the table and eat and try to keep a convo with each other**

**Now at Mercy and Sam Apartment in their Bedroom**

Sam: So are you going to tell me the history

Mercy: yes

Sam: okay

Mercy: Me and Noah were together for 3 years From 10 grade to when i was moving to New york. We loved each other very much But than i got in to Brooklyn And he got into Ucla So me and him decided On a clean break but didnt Stop talking to each other until I met you and i told him i need to stop talking to you because i like somebody and it might turn in to more

Sam: Hold up you were sleeping with him until you met me

Mercy: Yes but me and him kept texting and stuff we just stupid seeing each other But than i finally told him that i want to be 100 committed with you and we lost touch after that until today when i saw him

Sam: Mercedes Please be honest where you in love with him

Mercy: yes but than i stopped when i found out he cheated on me a few says before we broke up But he will always have a special place in my heart

Sam: Aww babe thanks for being honest with me

Mercy: always baby always

Sam: So i talked to my quinn today

Mercy: And

Sam: She said that she needs to talk to you but she wont tell me what So i told her just to text you So you should get a text from her today

Mercy: Okay i wonder what it is about

Sam: Same here

Mercy Phone beeps with a text

**Quinn: so you know who Noah puckerman is**

**Mercy: yeah how do you know**

**Quinn: Well me and Noah went to college together before i transferred out here **

**Mercy: And**

**Quinn: Look Mercy Noah still has the hots for you so please watch your back because i know you saw him today he texted me about it talking about who is sam and i told him sam is my brother **

**Mercy: Crap.**

**Quinn: Yeah i know so watch your back ill talk to you later Love you Cedes**

**Mercy: Okay and love you too**

Sam: Who was that

Mercy: Quinn

Sam: Oh

Mercy: yeah Babe Quinn told me that she knows Noah and Also that he is trying to win me back

Sam: Ohhh

Mercy: Dont worry Okay

Sam: ill try not to im going to take a shower

Mercy: Mhm kay

**Mercy phone beeps with another text**

**Noah: Hello Sexxi its Noah here sav my number**

**Mercy: Hello Noah and okay**

**Noah: How have you been**

**Mercy: great u**

**Noah: Good**

**Mercy: Thats nice So i know that you know my fiance sister Quinn**

**Noah: Yes i do we went to college together before she transferred **

**Mercy: Yeah i know **

**Noah: Mhm i would like to see you again**

**Mercy: Why**

**Noah: Because i miss you**

**Mercy; Noah Im engaged to my Wonderful boyfriend So no**

**Noah: Please just some coffee together**

**Mercy: Fine but thats it **

**Noah: Okay ill text you where**

**Mercy: Okay Bye Noah**

****Sam comes out the shower and into the bedroom

Mercy: You okay

Sam: Yeah just had to cool down

Mercy: Okay

Sam: Sits on the bed Come here babe

Mercy: What

Sam: Im sorry i shut you out like that but i didnt want to say anything i would regret

Mercy: its okay babe i fully understand

Sam: Okay I love you

Mercy: love you too kisses him

Sam: Kisses back aye dont start something you cant finish

Mercy: Trust me this is about to be finish alright and kisses him again

* * *

Well I know i shouldnt Be starting a whole new story But i couldnt get this out of my Head so I decieded to write

But i will Not be turning this until a full fic until i get one of my stories done But I hope you guys enjoyed it So review and tell me what you think

P.s Follow me on twitter Corjaalovesya Team follow back

Love Imaboutthatlife


	2. Old Flames Reconnect

Whats up I just couldnt wait But this update should give you a hint Im close to ending one of my stories :0 Haha Which one is is Bad to the bone or Love or hate Heheh Guess your going to have to wait and see Hehe Anyway i want to give you another chapter to trip on until i am fully committed to this story Enjoy !

Summary: Noah and Mercy were the it couple back in high school but soon college came in the way and broke that up Now its few years later And they Are both 23 years old Story is in new york first chapter takes place at a coffee shop

* * *

**Mercy phone beeps with another text**

**Noah: Hello Sexxi its Noah here sav my number**

**Mercy: Hello Noah and okay**

**Noah: How have you been**

**Mercy: great u**

**Noah: Good**

**Mercy: Thats nice So i know that you know my fiance sister Quinn**

**Noah: Yes i do we went to college together before she transferred **

**Mercy: Yeah i know **

**Noah: Mhm i would like to see you again**

**Mercy: Why**

**Noah: Because i miss you**

**Mercy; Noah Im engaged to my Wonderful boyfriend So no**

**Noah: Please just some coffee together**

**Mercy: Fine but thats it **

**Noah: Okay ill text you where**

**Mercy: Okay Bye Noah**

Sam comes out the shower and into the bedroom

Mercy: You okay

Sam: Yeah just had to cool down

Mercy: Okay

Sam: Sits on the bed Come here babe

Mercy: What

Sam: Im sorry i shut you out like that but i didnt want to say anything i would regret

Mercy: its okay babe i fully understand

Sam: Okay I love you

Mercy: love you too kisses him

Sam: Kisses back aye dont start something you cant finish

Mercy: Trust me this is about to be finish alright and kisses him again

** The Next day in the morning Mercy and Sam room in the bed**

Mercy: What a night

Sam: Mhm you still got it Soon to be Mrs. Evans

Mercy: Aye what you mean i still got it Im only 23

Sam: And im just messin with you i love you

Mercy: Mhmhm Whatever sam I love you too

Sam: Ha ha I know you do

Mercy: Okay well i need to get up and get dress

Sam: Wait i thought you dont have to do anything today

Mercy: Found out last night i do

Sam: And that is

Mercy: im going out with a client when ever they message me where and i need to be ready

Sam: Mhm

Mercy: What you dont believe me or something

Sam: Sighs Mercy I do its just nevermind go get ready

Mercy: Fine mercy phone goes off with a message

**Puck: Morning Sweetness met me at The dot At 10:30 **

Mercy: Looks at the clock I have 30 mins to get ready

Sam: mhm what are you wearing

Mercy: Why does it matter

Sam: Cant ask a question

Mercy: Look sam I dont have time for your bull so im jumping in the shower

**While mercy is in the shower Sam picks up her Iphone 5 and tries to unlock it but finds that she changed her code**

Sam: Damn Mercy what is she hiding from me that she needs to change her code

Sam Hears the water turn off and stands up and goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth while Mercy Looks at him and walks out the bathroom to pick out her outfit

Sam: Mercy !

Mercy: Yells back Yes

Sam: Why you change the code on your phone

Mercy walks back in the bathroom dressed in a maxi dress and black sandals

Mercy: to be honest that puzzle was so confusing so i decided to do a password why

Sam: Just wonderin you usually would of told me

Mercy: Well i just did it yesterday so now you know

Sam: Kay

Mercy: Well i should get going Bye baby see you in a hour or so love you

Sam: bye Mercy love you too

**At the dot with Noah**

Mercy: Hey Noah you look cute *checks him out in his black skinny jeans blue fitted shirt and blue jordans *

Noah: I know You look sexy that maxi does wonders to your body

Mercy: Thank you anyway why am i here noah

Noah: So we can catch up

Mercy: What is their to catch up on we dated than broke than we sleep with each other until i met sam so

Noah: Dang dont have to be harsh speaking of him what do you see in him we could of still be together and married

Mercy: Look Noah Sam is the love of my Life and yeah we could of still been together if you hadnt of cheated

Noah: Did you love me

Mercy: yes i love and you and i still do And you always be in my heart but im with one guy that im sure i will be spending this rest of my life with

Noah: Dont be so sure

Mercy: What do you mean

Noah: Mercedes i told you that i will do everything to win you back so dont be so sure about him being your forever because it might be me and not him

Mercy: And how are you so sure i am engaged to sam

Noah: You will see soon

Mercy: Whatever

Noah: Haha well i have a meeting to get to so i will text Bye Cedes

Mercy: Okay Bye Noah

**Back at Mercy and Sam's**

Sam: Hey baby

Mercy: Hey Kisses him

Sam: You smell like mens axe

Mercy: And what thats suppose to mean i cant hug my GUY client

Sam: Damn baby i was just saying

Mercy: yeah whatever

Sam: Mercy

Mercy: No sam youve been asking me why i change my code what am i wearing and why i smell like axe Do you think im cheating on you because if i didnt want to be with you i would of been of left your country ass

Sam: Damn mercy that was a low blow

Mercy: Who cares you needed to here ugh i cant stay at the same house as you

Sam: Mercy i didnt

Mercy: you didnt what sam i know you okay i know that fades out

Sam: Mercedes

Mercy gets her over night bag puts some clothes in it

Mercy: I cant be in the same house as you right now ill be back when you/i cool done

**Mercy sitting in her car**

**Texting Noah**

**Mercy: Hey :/**

**Noah: What happen **

**Mercy: Me and sam had a fight can i stay at your place for the night**

**Noah: Of course Cedes as long as you need here is my address**

**Mercy: Thank you noah be their in a few **

At Noah House

Mercy: Runs into Noah arm and breaks down crying

Noah: Hey everything going to be okay

Mercy: continues to cry

Noah: its okay they still like this until Mery calms down

Mercy: Sniffs

Noah: Now tell me what happend

Mercy: Tells him everything

Noah: you didnt tell him you were coming to met me

Mercy: ugh No because he would get a mad and i dont have time for that

Noah: Oh

Mercy: Puck

Noah: yes mercy

Mercy: I missed this i missed you

Noah: I missed you too Cedes kisses her

Mercy: Kisses back

Noah: no i shouldnt have done that

Mercy: Shut up Noah pushes him on the coach and straddles him and they start making out and feeling on each other

** To Be continued **

* * *

AHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA Im so nice

Well you guys are really going to hate me

Aww love you guys to

Anyway I would like to give a major Shout out to all of those That review my stories Especially Zeejack and Alliecattie3 Cant wait to see you guys review on this Quick Note I know you guys are going to go crazy especially Zeejack on this So Im going to see i love you Because im pretty sure one of you are going to say i hate you in the review for this But enough of me going on on on about you too

Hope all of you guys enjoy this Sorry for mistakes

Review Review Review

Until I Finish one of My stories Bye Bye

Love Imaboutthatlife


	3. Truth Bombs

I just couldnt wait ! :) At all but im getting closer to ending a story of mine and Im Exicted ! Anyway heres another Chapter :))

Summary: Noah and Mercy were the it couple back in high school but soon college came in the way and broke that up Now its few years later And they Are both 23 years old Story is in new york first chapter takes place at a coffee shop

* * *

**Mercy sitting in her car**

**Texting Noah**

**Mercy: Hey :/**

**Noah: What happen **

**Mercy: Me and sam had a fight can i stay at your place for the night**

**Noah: Of course Cedes as long as you need here is my address**

**Mercy: Thank you noah be their in a few **

At Noah House

Mercy: Runs into Noah arm and breaks down crying

Noah: Hey everything going to be okay

Mercy: continues to cry

Noah: its okay they still like this until Mery calms down

Mercy: Sniffs

Noah: Now tell me what happend

Mercy: Tells him everything

Noah: you didnt tell him you were coming to met me

Mercy: ugh No because he would get a mad and i dont have time for that

Noah: Oh

Mercy: Puck

Noah: yes mercy

Mercy: I missed this i missed you

Noah: I missed you too Cedes kisses her

Mercy: Kisses back

Noah: no i shouldnt have done that

Mercy: Shut up Noah pushes him on the coach and straddles him and they start making out and feeling on each other

Noah: Thinking kissing her i miss this so much but i dont want her to regret it

Mercy: Starts kissing his neck

Noah: Mercy Stop Please Stop

Mercy: Why you want this just as much as i want it

Noah: Yes i do But Mercy This is not how i want you to be mine when this happens all mine

Mercy: Noah

Noah: Look Mercedes I love you and i never fell out of loving you But i know your with Evans and you love him And im going to try my hardest to get you back but not sleeping with you while your still with him I want to win this fair and square

Mercy: Noah Thanks for that and slapping some sense into me

Noah: Your welcome mercy I dont want you to sleep with me since you have pitty in your self but i would of truly loved it

Mercy: Your hot mess

Noah: I know anyway lets get you in to some clean clothes and watch some movies and eat junk food

Mercy: Sounds like a good plan lead me the way

**After they got everything set Mercy Tweeted a picture of her and noah in the bathroom Mirror and Noah doing the duck lip face in basketball shorts and a fitted tee and Mercy doing stank face With Noahs sweats on and his basketball shirt on Saying When you have a bad Night All you have to do is go to His House Junk food And Movies with this crazy Guy Love ya Noah :) **

Noah: Sees the Picture of all pictures we took you choose that one

Mercy: Lol Yeah did you see your face ahaha

Noah: Whatever and Sits on his bed Well movie time Hey can you turn off my light please

Mercy: Yeah sure does that in gets in the bed next to Puck what we watching

Noah: Madea gets a job

Mercy: Wow i forgot you loved madea Good i havent seen this one

Noah: Ma to the d-e-a Hell Yeah Same here

Mercy: Cracking up Laughing Than her phone goes off with new tweets on her photo

**Kurt: His Face Lmao ! Am i missing something Like that special someone Mercy you need to call me **

**Quinn: Huh ? What your at pucks house since when ? damn Like Kurt aint their someone missing**

**Santana: what Noah back in Town Am im missing something**

**Tina: Wait hold up arent you engaged to be married Did i leave somewhere cuz i know im missing something**

Mercy: Turns her phone off and lays her head on noah shoulder and watches the movie

Noah: You Okay ?

Mercy: Yeah im fine Now pass me my Lemonade

Noah: Bossy

Mercy: And watch the movie lol

Noah: Damn Madea crazy She just roll up in a senior home like that

Mercy: Lol i know right she dont play

**Ending of the movie **

Mercy: Looks at puck wait are you crying

Noah: What no

Mercy: Stoping lying

Noah: Okay okay yeah thats just so sad

Mercy: Aww Noah has a soft

Noah: Shhh

Mercy: Laughing really hard

Noah: I dont see how this is funny I am a grown man

Mercy: Yeah that cries

Noah: Pouts

Mercy: Aww im sorry ill stop Next movie

Noah: Haha im not laughing

* * *

Back At the apartment

Sam: I just cant believe she just walked out that way Wow I need a drink

Goes to get a shot gets comfy in his pj's and watches some tv

His Phone rings

**Sam: Hello **

**Quinn: Watcha doing**

**Sam: Nothing drinking a beer and watching tv**

**Quinn: Wheres Mercedes**

**Sam: I dont know we had an argument and she left with a over night bag**

**Quinn: Oh can you tell me what happen**

**Sam: Tells her everything **

**Quinn: Damn**

**Sam: Damn what you must know something**

**Quinn: Have you been on your twitter**

**Sam: No why**

**Quinn: Check it **

**Sam: Okay Hold on**

**Quinn: And go on mercy page**

**Sam: Okay**

**Sam looks and see the picture and sees what it says **

**Sam: That That that !**

**Quinn: Sam Calm down i know your upset but calm down**

**Sam: NO ! quinn Im not going to calm down ! What if she cheated on me with him**

**Quinn: Well it is a 50/50 chance i was shock myself that she didnt come running to Kurt or Santana about this or even Tina **

**Sam: Mhm have you tried contacting her**

**Quinn: Yeah she turned her phone off **

**Sam: Im so mad i cant even Quinn im going to be i cant do this i call you when me and mercy have are shit together if it happens**

**Quinn: Okay I hope everything goes well And Dont do anything stupid Love you bro**

**Sam: Love you to Quinn **

After the phone call sam was Mad beyond mad Why would mercy do that ? Why would she say i love you Just why sam was thinking in his head So to prevent him self for doing something stupid he went to bed

* * *

Back at Noah

Noah: Cedes

Mercy: Hmm

Noah: Do you really love sam like you did me

Mercy: Yeah i Do but some days i question myself about like if i wasnt with him would me and you ever get back together

Noah: Oh

Mercy: Yeah I missed this hanging around eating junk food watching movies and talking about anything

Noah: Me too But We didnt get to fool around because girl you engaged

Mercy: Cracking up laughing dont you ever say it like that again Omg you sounded so gay Lololol

Noah: Rude

Mercy: Me never

Noah: Mhm

Mercy: Haha

Noah: No funny but whatever

Mercy: So you know Quinn

Noah: Yeaah She is dating on my closet friends

Mercy: Chris ?

Noah: Yep

Mercy: Damn Noah you hang out with some cute guys

Noah: Uhh Thank you

Mercy: its true though

Noah: I didnt know quinn knew you until i saw a picture of you too together and i asked her And she said thats my close friend Mercedes Jones and thats when clicked that picture with you in that dress Wooo girl you still got it going on

Mercy: Ohhhhhh ! That picture and she forgot to mention that im engaged to her brother

Noah: Yeah i guess so i was to busy looking at that picture

Mercy: Perv

Noah: That i am

Mercy: Clears her throat next movie

Noah: Smiles When a stranger calls

mercy: aha Lets do it than

* * *

After watching 2 more movies Noah and Mercy fell asleep cuddling with each other

**In the Morning Mercy wakes up to the smell of food so she gets up and brushes her teeth with an extra toothbrush and goes to the kitchen **

Mercy: Morning Noah Smells good in here

Noah: Morning and thank you i try

Mercy: Ha I see

Noah: here you go hands her a plate

Mercy: Thank you

Noah: Your welcome sits next to her and they start eating

Mercy: hey Noah

Noah: Hmm

Mercy: Thanks for last night i really needed that

Noah: Anytime Mercy Are you nervous about going back and speaking to sam

Mercy: Nah not really i know he seen the pic but im not worried

Noah: Are you going to tell him about me and you making out

Mercy: Yeah i guess i dont know i just i dont even know

Noah: Oh

Mercy: Hold on i need to grab my phone

Noah: Kays

Mercy: Comes back with her phone and turns it on

**4 miss calls from santana**

**6 miss calls from Kurt**

**5 miss calls from Quinn **

**10 miss calls from Tina **

**and 20 text messges saying things like**

**You better call me**

**Arent you with sam**

**Wait i didnt know Noah was back**

**Why arent you with sam at your house**

**Mercy texts all them back saying im pretty sure Quinn knows so ask her and she will tell you what happen **

Noah: Damn who blowing up your phone

Mercy: Alot of people

Noah: Ahah anyway if you like you can take a shower

mercy: kay

A hour later Mercy Leaves Noah house saying thanks again and ill text you later

* * *

**At Mercy and Sam apartment**

Mercy walks through the door

Sam: oh your back you cooled down at Noah house

Mercy: Yeah you where being an ass

Sam: Yeah because im trying to look out for my fiance

Mercy: Sam

Sam: No mercedes whats going on with you ! You have been off since Noah came back

Mercy: Im going to say this Calmly I cheated on you with Noah

Sam: YOU SLEPT WITH HIM ! MERCY WE HAD AN AGRUEMENT AND YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM

Mercy: I didnt Sleep with i made out with him

Sam: Did he kiss you first

Mercy: No sam I kissed him first

Sam: Has tears in his eyes Really Mercy where you going to sleep with him

Mercy: Well NO duhh of course i was going to sleep with him but he stopped me saying he wants me to be fully his when i sleep with him

Sam: So your planning on leaving me

Mercy: Sam if you just listen and dont jump to conclusions you will know

Sam: Im listening

Mercy: I Havent been totally honest with you Yes ive been seeing Noah behind your back but i didnt want you to make a huge deal out of it so i kept quit but the resulted with me and you fighting and Noah was the best choice at that time i needed that me and him had a really good friendship before we became more

Sam: Mercy I dont know you just you you lied and cheated i cant i mean i just cant with you

Mercy: Starts crying i know im sorry but hands him the ring

Sam: Mercy i didnt mean it like that i was thinking couple therapy

Mercy: No sam We need a break from each other and after about a week or so if we can handle each other ill be your fiance but right now i need to think im sorry sam but The timing is just not right I love you

Mercy graps her suit case and puts stuff in it

Mercy: Dont come looking for me

Sam: Crying and just cant believe what she is about to do

Mercy: See you later Hopefully

* * *

Longest Chapter i have ever had

I hope this chapter make since

Im Even made a Mercy

Noah Or Sam ? Choose people

Who is Endgame Samcedes Or Puckcedes ?

Sorry for mistakes

Until Nextime

Love Imaboutthatlife


End file.
